J, K, and L
by JayLawliet818
Summary: It's kinda hard to give a summary for this book, but I will say this. "JK L-chan!" Contains OC's, and L may be OOC, not really sure. LXOC R&R please! Rated M for gore and language
1. Chapter 1

J- Has blue and gray striped hair with ice blue eyes. Usually wears a gray jacket and baggy-ish jeans.

K- Has black curly hair with natural red eyes. Usually wears a black jacket with a hot pink heart in the middle and skinny jeans.

* * *

J walked into a house quietly, her partner, K, following.

"Jay, I think we should really take the time to rip him apart to pieces." K said with a crazed smile, her sick mind thinking of ways to rip the victim limb from limb...

"Koneko, I couldn't agree more. But, this time you'll hold him back and _I'll _do the shredding. It's my turn anyways." J replied.

Jay and Koneko were two geniuses from Wammy's, thus their names J and K. They were thought to be one of the smartest people there, thus their closeness to the letter L. They were proud to be smart, but were really depressed that their lives were so.. Boring. It was boring acing every test they got, getting everything they wanted handed to them. Never get geniuses bored.

It was Koneko's crazy intent to kill that started this. She had once brought up bluntly that she wanted to just... _Murder _somebody. Jay, being the other crazy murderous one, agreed immediately. So, they did what anybody would do. Get out of the hellhole (As Koneko called it) that was stopping them and start.

But, once they started, they couldn't stop.

Being the careful beings they are, they made sure to go by their aliases J and K. 'Till this day, they haven't been caught by anybody.

"K, I'm wondering how L hasn't caught us yet. I mean, we are J and K. He knows that we are supposed to be his successors, so why doesn't he just do something about it?" J asked.

K shrugged. "Not sure. All I know is that I wanna rip him apart." K whined.

After all that, the victim FINALLY came out of his room and froze at seeing them.

J smiled. "Well, look who finally decided to show up." She said darkly, grabbing her knife from belt pocket. The victim just stared, frozen and in shock.

"H-How did you guys g-get in here?" He stuttered.

K glared at him and quickly jumped over to him. He yelped as she tackled him. K grabbed a rope from her belt pocket and before the victim could do anything, wrapped his arms and legs up. She heaved him up to make him standing.

He tried to move away, but J threw the knife towards his chest. He started to scream, though K was one step ahead of him and put a piece of duct tape over his mouth, silencing his scream. No need to arouse suspicion to the neighbors.

J slowly cut a shallow wound across his chest, then full out stabbed him. She twisted the knife around yanked it out, pulling out some organs. Blood splattered on the floor.

K started laughing insanely at the victims muffled and pitiful screams of agony.

J joined in the laughter and slit his throat. "You scream too much, let's silence you forever!" J laughed as the light faded from his eyes and he fell limp in K's grip.

"K, the rest is up to you." J said and tossed the bloody knife to K.

K started carving their signature on his back.

_"JK :P" _Is what she carved. They don't do this on every victim, but J wanted to tease L. Saying "We got away again, try and stop us."

So far, nothing can stop them.

(L P.O.V.)

L bit his thumb in frustration as he watched the news. Yet another murder of an innocent person.

He started searched through the files sitting on the hotel table. L picked up 3 photos that the police took and looked at them intently.

Intestines found inside out around his neck, looking like it's suffocating the victim, duct tape and ropes on his arms and legs... Then there's the thing that bothered L the most.

Most of the police men would dismiss the idea that there were scratches on his back. just a bunch of lines that didn't match up, but L knew.

If you turned the photo to a different angle every time, you'd start to see writing. Writing that mocked him and made his blood boil, which is something that rarely happens.

J and K... Making it seem like a joke to people.. They were mocking him, daring him to try and stop them. L took a lollipop into his mouth.

A buzzing from his computer made him turn around. It was a new email. L got up from his comfortable position and checked it.

_Hey L-chan! How've you been? It's an 85% chance you've seen our latest murder huh? I made it special, just for you. You get the message? Hope you do, cause K made sure to make it look noticeable this time. Ja ne! 3_

_~ J _

L's left eye twitched. J was mocking him.

He knew it.

(Back to J and K)

J and K causally walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. They were in disguises. J wore a black jacket and blue shorts and had green contact lenses on. K had on dark gray jacket and had her usual skinny jeans on with green contact lenses. They looked like normal teens strolling down Tokyo streets, but they had different reasons for being in Japan.

K had researched and said that L was in here, most likely in the Kanto region.

"Say J... You don't even know what L looks like, so how could you be in love with him?" K asked.

J smiled sadly. "I fell in love with his personality. From what I've researched, he's childish and hates to lose. I, too, am childish and refuse to lose right K?"

K nodded with a smirk. "Well, I honestly can't wait to see him. This is really a game of cat and mouse. Just we are little cheaters huh?"

"Yes... L won't know what hit him." J said as they stopped in front of a really tall building.


	2. Chapter 2

J looked up the tall building. "Is this the place K?" She asked.

K nodded. "Yes. I double checked it." K confirmed. Sometimes, it's better not to ask how they know where L's whereabouts are..

J and K started walking forward towards the building.

(L's P.O.V.)

L frowned at the two teenage girls he saw in his monitor screen. L hit a button in front of his microphone. "Mr. Aizawa, please go down to the front entrance. There are two suspicious characters down there." He said.

There was a pause, then, "Ok Ryuzaki."

L continued watching them casually walk in, oblivious to the extreme security in front of them. He brought his thumb to his mouth again.

Something about these two seemed very familiar, though he couldn't quite say who.

(J and K P.O.V)

K stopped walking and held J back too. She saw something moving in the shadows. _Perhaps one of L's workers?_ K thought.

"Who are you?" J asked in a kind voice, seeming to get what K was thinking. That's another reason why they're friends. They can each guess what the other is thinking.

A middle-aged man came out, looking guarded. "What are two teenagers doing here?" He asked.

J looked to K and K nodded. She went back to looking at the man. "We are here to see Ryuzaki. Let's just say.. We are old friends of his." J said kindly.

The man stared at them in shock and confusion. _Ryuzaki has... Friends? _Was his first thought.

"Please can you take us to him. We promise we won't stay long." K said, forcing back the insane laugh coming on. Their plan was going smoothly. See L's face, remember it, then when he goes out..

Kill him.

(Back to L)

L recognized the voices, but his memory just wouldn't remember what their names were. He sensed that something bad was going to happen. So, he took action.

He pressed a different microphone button and spoke.

(J and K)

"No need. I am here."

J frowned at the distorted voice that echoed throughout the room. The man looked up and around.

"Are you Ryuzaki? Why don't you come see your friends?" K asked.

"I'd prefer not to, even if you guys are my friends. It's just a force of habit not to show my face to anyone." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

J narrowed her eyes slightly, then whispered to K, "He's figured it out. It's time to try a different approach."

K nodded ever so slightly and smiled kindly to the man. "I'm sorry, but my friend here said that we have to get going. We'll come by another time ok?" She said.

"Alright..." The man said questioningly, seeming to doubt their motives.

J and K turned around and left.

Aizawa stayed behind a little bit before heading back through all the security.

"Mr. Aizawa, please make sure to never let those two in, no matter what they say. Something tells me that they are not just here to see me."

J leaned against a building wall. "Well, that plan went down the toilet." She sighed.

K sat down next to her. "Maybe we underestimated L. He is the greatest detective in the world after all." K pointed out.

J sighed again. "Well, we're going to need a place to stay. Good thing we collected all the money from our victims." J said with a smirk. She got off the wall and stretched. K stood up and stretched also.

"Well, we are in for a long ride right?" J asked and laughed slightly. Then, they both proceeded to stay at a fancy hotel.

What? Geniuses do like to live in style.

(With L)

L sat in front of his computer desk, feeling conflicted. First off, there's the Kira case, and how it's going nowhere. L _knows _Light is Kira, he just doesn't have evidence to prove it. All he needs is the evidence and this case would be over. Then, there's J and K...

_Why are they doing this? It's causing me a lot of trouble. I don't like having to deal with Light, _and _them. _L thought.

After that, he looked around and realized that one important detail was missing.

Where'd Light go?

(J and K)

After the two had checked in and got the finest room in the hotel, they collapsed on the soft beds.

"Koneko... I think we need back up." J said, defeat in her voice. She hated having to give up her pride and asking for help. K felt the same way too, but they had to do whatever means necessary to draw L out.

"... Fine. Do you want me to call M?" She asked.

M was their other friend, though not as close. M felt the same way about Wammy's, but everyone knows him. It'd be way too suspicious if he suddenly disappeared. M was the last letter closest to L, and also one of the most intelligent.

J and K called M, Murder, since they are all a murderous bunch.

"Yes, Murder should do fine. M is good at hacking computers right?" J asked.

K suddenly pouted. "I'm good at hacking computers... But yes, he can hack into security systems also. Are we going to use him for that?"

J shook her head no. "If we use that approach, we'll be announcing to L that we are J and K, the murderers."

"Yeah good point. So, what will we use him for?" K asked.

"I'm not sure, but with extra help, we can kill L faster. And take his title while still killing people. Perfect right?" J smirked.

K smirked back. "Ideally perfect. Want me to use the voice distortion?"

"Yes. He'll know it's us." J said and walked over to get a soda. J and soda was like L and sweets.

Koneko got her cellphone out and a box thing, then taped it on her phone.

(M P.O.V.)

M sighed as he walked into his room. He'd gotten a hundred on the final exams again, and the teachers couldn't think of anything else to teach him. So, they told Roger, the person running Wammy's since the actual Wammy was with L, and he'd be released in about a month. Until then, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Now what?

M turned to his phone as it started ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"M? Is that you?" A high-pitched distorted voice asked. M smirked. He knew that distortion.

"Yes K and J, it's M. What do you need? How's your plan going?" M asked as he sat on his bed.

"Well, it's going great, but we need your help." The voice said, most likely K, unsure.

"My help? Is L not complying?" M asked once again.

"Yeah, he seemed to figure out it was us. He hasn't heard or seen you yet, so..." K trailed off. M sighed.

"When do you need me by?"

There was a pause, and shuffling. K was probably asking J. "We need you as quickly as you can. Do you know when there's a chance you can leave?"

M thought for a minute. "I can leave Wammy's now if I wanted. They said I was free to do what I wanted, then release me in a month. If I leave now, it's not going to cause suspicion. Where are you guys anyways?"

"We are in Tokyo, Japan. Once you get there, we'll give you directions. Thanks for helping M, we'll see you soon." Then she hung up.

M thought about the stuff he'd need. _Well, I'll need all my clothes, computer, and my hacking devices and cords. Pretty much everything. Then, there's the money problem... Maybe I can sneak into Roger's office and steal a few thousand dollars. After all, a flight from England to Japan would cost a lot. Plus money for food and most likely disguises if I know J and K. _He made up his mind and looked outside.

He would meet J and K in about 3 days if his calculations were correct.

M couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

M waited until it was midnight to go and break into Roger's room. All the children and staff at Wammy's were asleep, except for the insomniac children, but they wouldn't hear him.

M finally made it to Roger's room and got out his lock picking stuff. He fiddled with the lock for a little bit before the door creaked open. M slowly and silently walked in, looking around.

There were files all over his desk and the usual chair in front of his desk. M walked around the desk and started searching through the files until he found the layout of the building. M smirked. Roger was so predictable in his opinion.

M looked over the orphanage map until he found what he was looking for. The safe house. Where all the money was stored. If M had it, he would've pressed the, "That was easy" button.

Again, he walked across the orphanage to the safe where thousands and thousands of dollars were stored. How could they hide it in plain sight? M would never know.

He had hacked into the system (Shocker..) And found out the code to the safe, so M typed it in and it opened. Just like that.

M took a moment to stare at all the money before packing it all up in a small backpack of his. The money was bunched up from $100- $500 a bunch, so M just took whatever he could find.

He stuffed his backpack full with money until he thought it'd break. M smiled happily before heaving it over his shoulders and leaving.

M decided to leave the safe open and could care less whether they found out it was him or not.

His bags were already packed and he was ready to go. He opened his window and jumped out, then ran towards the parking lot, Roger's car keys in his hand.

Did I mention he was good stealing too?

(L P.O.V.)

L still hadn't seen Light since yesterday. Soichiro had went home yesterday and still didn't see him. L was starting to get worried.

J and K didn't make the situation any better.

_L, did you lose your top suspect? Too bad. You are a dumbfuck huh? _

_~K_

L frowned again and closed his laptop. He's not dumb. Light just slipped out of his hands when he wasn't looking.

"Yagami-san, any news on where Light-kun's whereabouts are?" L asked the older man as he entered the room.

Soichiro shook his head no sadly. "No. No one has seen him since a few days ago." L made sure to note the stress and tiredness in his voice.

L bit his thumb. "Why would he leave so suddenly? We haven't really gathered much evidence against him except the fact that I suspect him. Is he admitting that he's Kira right now, by leaving?"

"Ryuzaki! Why do you keep going on about how my son is Kira?!" Soichiro shouted.

L glanced to him. "Think rationally about this Yagami-san. When I keep mentioning the idea that he is Kira, Light-kun gets defensive. And now Light-kun suddenly disappears? It's like he's admitting that he is Kira."

Soichiro fell silent as the words sunk in. It was painfully true.

"But we have problems. How does Kira kill? Where is Light-kun? How will we get him to admit to his killings? We aren't done yet. We still need evidence to use against him in court." L finished.

Another beeping sound came from his computer, but it wasn't an email this time.

"Ryuzaki, I have a message from someone who wishes to speak with you. Privately." Watari announced.

L sighed. He had a pretty good feeling on who it was.

"Alright." Soichiro bowed respectfully and left as Watari prepared the chat. L sat down in a chair in front of his computer.

All that was on the screen was a fancy looking J. "Hello L-chan. How've you been recently?" The voice asked.

L narrowed his dark eyes. "I have been fine J-chan. What about you?"

"Good. K told me you lost your top suspect for the Kira case. That's a shame isn't it? Where do you think he went?" J asked.

"... You know where he is don't you? Why don't you tell me?"

"No... I won't tell you. We don't have him with us, if that's what you're wondering. Just.. A friend of ours knows where he is hanging out, and where Light is heading."

L suddenly smirked. "If you tell me where he is, I'll finish up this case. And when I finish up this case, I'll be trying to catch you. Isn't that what you want? For me to give you all my attention, _J-chan._"

There was silence from the other end. "Yes, I do want all your attention _L-chan, _and I must say that all your attention towards the Kira case is making me jealous. But, I won't give out the information we have. Unless, you want to trade." J said.

It was L's turn to be silent. "... What do you want to trade for?" L asked.

"I want your real name and face, in exchange for Light Yagami's location."

... It was a tough decision to make. Risk his life just to catch Light, or try and catch Light himself?

"J-chan, I decline that offer. I will try and find Kira myself. I refuse to show my face, much less give out my real name." L said confidently.

"That's a shame. Oh well, hope you don't get sick with our next murder!" With that, J ended the chat.

L sighed. J and K know that he can't predict where their next murder will be. That frustrated him. He knows they'll kill, yet he doesn't know where and he can't stop it from happening.

(J and K)

J waited on her bed, reading violent murder stories. K was looking out the window, looking really lost in thought.

"J... I'm feeling somewhat anxious. I've never felt anything except happiness and insanity. I don't quite know how to deal with anxiety." K said nervously.

J shrugged. "I don't know how to deal with it either. What, are you excited to see M again?" J smirked. K blushed.

"Y-Yeah.. I guess.."

Before in Wammy's House, K and M had been dating. Back then, the only thing keeping her from killing herself was M. M being there for her, M doing things for her, M just being in the same room made her happy. The only thing that kept J alive was the belief that she'd meet L.

That was how depressed they were.

But now, now they are just murderers with nothing better to do.

"Knowing M, we'll be seeing him soon. Maybe in 2-3 days." J said and continued back to her murder stories. K smiled softly.

She _was _excited about seeing M, her lover, again.


	4. Chapter 4

M had accessed J and K's information on the plane. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to see what information they had collected.

"L is in the Kanto region, he refuses to show his face... This is nothing new." He muttered. M looked at the recent stuff they had done.

"Violent murder to one of the residents in Tokyo. They left their signature on his back, probably in hopes of teasing L if I know J." M sighed. Then something caught his attention.

"Light Yagami... Who's this person?" M clicked the file attached to his name and a report on him came up.

_Light Yagami is L's top suspect to the Kira case, and he seems to be on L's intelligence level. He just graduated high school and is now attending college. His current whereabouts: Unknown. When he is seen, recruit him. Light could be of use to us to draw out L._

M looked at the photo down on the report and closes the report. _Maybe I can find his whereabouts. _

After another hour or two, he found all of Light's background information and knows where he is, and where he could be heading.

M pulled out his cellphone and started to call K.

(J and K- 30 minutes before the call with L)

K had started sharpening her knife since she refused to let J kill two people in a row. J was applying the necessary materials to her belt, getting ready for their next murder, when suddenly K's phone rang.

K put the speaker box on her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

_"K? This is M. I have information on where Light Yagami's location is." _K gasped in surprise and immediately turned to J.

"M knows where Light is!" She yelled/whispered. J motioned for her to keep listening.

"Where is he M?"

_"On my computer, it says that Light Yagami is heading towards the Nagoya region. I am unsure why, or his exact location. But, I hacked into the security cameras in Tokyo, and found out that he is seen heading southwest out of Tokyo. I looked at where southwest was, and the Nagoya city popped up." _M reported.

K smiled and turned to J. "Light's heading towards Nagoya huh?" J widened her eyes.

_"Yes. I will show you the footage when I get there. It's another day or so until I arrive in Tokyo. Well, see ya later." _

K hung up and glanced to J. "Why don't we make a phone call to L and give him an offer?"

J smiled evilly. "Good idea."

(J and K- current time)

J walked down the dark streets casually. K was not with her, but that's cause K would be waiting at the victims house, ready to strike.

As for J, well, she was tailing the victim.

It was a female this time. After only 15 minutes of trailing her, J already didn't like her. She was one of those blonde sluts that made J pissed off every time she saw them. J was really upset that she couldn't rip her open.

J had her back to a building a few feet away from the victim. She had an evil grin on her face when the girl opened her door.

Oh how she would get a special surprise when she got inside.

J ran inside the house and immediately locked the door. J continued to have her evil grin as she saw the scene in front of her.

K was holding the girl's mouth shut as she dug her fingers all around her eyes. Shredding them apart and letting the broken flesh and blood fall to the floor.

"Take that you fucking whore! I hope you're enjoying the agony!" K laughed as she brought her fingers out of her eyes.

The lady's eyes were now black holes where blood and flesh hung out. The color red was staining her face with her dried up tears. After that, no more tears came.

J duct taped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream. She knew that this girl was too weak to defend herself, so J didn't dare waste their ropes. Instead, she got out her backup knife and started slitting her wrists. The pain would distract her enough to not worry about hitting the killer.

K got out her dagger and started to cut the victims legs off. K gathered most of her strength and ripped off her leg with a tearing sound.

After a few minutes, K got bored just cutting her and took out her gun. "J, be ready to run." K said.

J nodded and opened the window as K pulled the trigger, splitting open the girl's skull and exploding the brain. K and J jumped out of the window and dashed out quickly. Right when they exited the neighborhood, they both heard sirens.

"Do you think they'll catch us?" J asked. "After all, we forgot to disable the cameras."

K shrugged. "Doubt it. We made sure to hide our faces right? And L already knows who we are now, and knows that we were going to murder somebody, so it wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

J looked back to see red and blue flashing lights around the girl's house. "Good point."

(With L)

L waited for Soichiro's return. He had left to go investigate a scene where a neighbor had heard a gunshot, and L wasn't in the least bit surprised after J's warning.

"Ryuzaki! We've gotten some pictures of the scene!" Soichiro yelled, running into the main floor of the Kira headquarters.

L turned to him as he handed L the pictures. Even though L has a strong stomach, the pictures made him a little queasy.

"Mr. Yagami, I'd appreciate it if you left. Where is Matsuda-san?" L asked.

"Matsuda is in the bathroom..." Soichiro trailed off. L knew what he meant.

"Well, can you make sure he doesn't come in here." The queasy feeling got stronger. Soichiro bowed, then left.

As soon as he left, L jumped up and went to the nearest trash can. A fancy K showed up on his computer.

"Hey, dumbfuck! Did you enjoy our latest murder?" L finished heaving and stared at the computer wearily.

"Woah, did you actually get sick?" K asked, actual surprise in her voice.

L wiped his mouth and went back to the computer. "I'd... Prefer not to talk about it." He mumbled.

Laughing could be heard from the other end and L glared at the computer.

"Anyways... You better watch your ass because we have a REALLY smart friend coming to town, and he can lure you out. Ja ne!" K said as the screen went black.

L stared at the screen a little longer before calling for Watari.


	5. Chapter 5

**L:**

Watari came in and saw L's usual hunched back. The only thing unusual was the bad smell in the room. "... Is everything alright Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

L glanced to him. "Not really... I need you to take the trashcan out. Not just the bag in it." L said.

Watari, also being the genius in the room, understood. "Were the pictures too much even for you?" Watari asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it apparently was." L said in monotone.

"Would you like me to spray the room?"

"Yes, that would be most appreciated."

**J and K (Before the chat with L):**

J and K had safely made it back to the hotel without any problems or suspicions. K kept her hands in her pockets so people wouldn't see her blood stained hands. J also did that. They both wore extra jackets over their clothes, which also had blood on it.

J and K both entered the elevator and sighed.

"Well, that was one murder huh? I can't wait to hear L's reaction." J said eagerly.

"Yup. I'm doing the call this time." K said and they both exited the elevator.

K went to the computer while J went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**(Present time) **

J came out of the shower with a towel around her body. "It's your turn K. What'd you say to him?" J asked as she sat down.

K shrugged. "I just warned him about M and asked how he liked the murder. He actually got sick you know." K informed and went to the bathroom.

J widened her eyes. "Woah, seriously?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you about it later after my shower m'kay?" K said as she shut the door and started the shower.

J looked through her clothing until she found a black, baggy shirt and black shorts that went up to her mid-thigh. She changed and then waited for K to finish to ask about her love.

After they were both situated, J started her questions. "So.. He actually got sick? Shouldn't he have a strong stomach if he eats all those sweets?"

"I guess we overdid it then. Oh well, what's done is done."

"Did he tell you if the police suspect it was a murder?"

K rolled her eyes. Sometimes, J could be such a dumbass. "Are you serious? Of course they do! We made it look like a murder by the way we cut her legs off and exploded her brains!" K made weird hand movements around her head.

J blushed in embarrassment. "Oh.. Yeah, I knew that."

K sighed. "Any other questions?"

"None. I'm going to bed now. Murdering is exhausting." J said and went to her bed.

K also went to her bed and turned the lights off. Even though they can both be an insomniac at times, they were really tired this time.

At 2 in the morning, they both were fast asleep.

**L:**

The next morning, L called everyone at the taskforce and ordered them to come to headquarters.

"Everyone, I'm glad you could make it. Now, please inform me of all you know about the last scene. Then if you know anything about Light-kun's whereabouts." L said as he sat down in his normal position.

Matsuda, Aizawa, Soichiro, Mogi, and Ide were in front of him on the opposite couch. Soichiro cleared his throat.

"Well, we were able to decide that this was an obvious murder, though intentions are unknown. We found both legs in the kitchen, which is somewhere near where the victim was found. There were not much fingerprints, and even the ones we found we were unable to identify. So, that means that the person is obviously not from Japan. We would have been able to find out who the fingerprints belonged to if they were from Japan. Also..." Soichiro took out a tape.

"This tape was the security cameras that were in the area. We did, as a matter of fact, see two figures jump out of her window right after a gunshot and left the neighborhood soon after. Though, since they stuck to the shadows, we couldn't make out their faces." Soichiro finished.

"Oh! And on where Light-kun is.. He was last seen heading towards Nagoya." Matsuda said.

L nodded in thought. "Hm... Is that all you could find out?" L asked. Soichiro and everyone else just nodded their heads.

"Hand me the tape please." Ide handed over the security camera tapes.

L inserted it into the TV and waited. It showed 1 particular camera that was secretly placed inside a lamppost. L slightly leaned forward towards the TV at the sight of two people. He could distinguish their slightly long hair and girlish frame. It was obvious it was girls murdering.

J and K.

They were both in the shadows of the night and not heading towards the light the lampposts were giving off. Soichiro was right, you couldn't make out their faces. But L had seen both of them, and they fit the description. But, L decided not to tell the taskforce members that he knew who they were. He would just let them figure it out on their own.

"Your thoughts?" Soichiro asked.

"Well... I can tell that they are girls. They have slightly long hair and a girlish frame. But, it's hard to tell what they look like since they were careful not to come into the light. They intentionally forgot to disable to cameras, and made sure to make it so no one would be able to tell who they were. So, I'm guessing that they were teasing us, saying, "You can't catch us, yet you know we are here. What are you going to do?"" L said in monotone.

Though he remained calm on the outside, he was a fucking demon spawned from hell on the inside. He knew that that was their intentions, and for some reason, it just made him pissed off.

He knew it was true.

"Very impressive deductions Ryuzaki. Now that you mention it, they do kinda look like girls. Huh, girls are the last people you'd think were going around doing the murders." Aizawa said.

L nodded and brought his thumb up to his lip. "Mr. Aizawa, do these people look familiar to you?" He asked, deciding to test if Aizawa remembered his encounter with J and K.

Aizawa looked closely to the screen and shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's too dark too make out any facial features. Why? Was I supposed to remember who these children are?" He asked.

L said nothing, but shook his head. "I just wanted to know if you knew who they were by any chance. Now, time for Light-kun." L turned the TV off and looked the taskforce members.

"Mr. Yagami, does Light have any relatives or friends in Nagoya? If he does, then we can easily catch him."

Soichiro thought for a bit. "He did have a friend in Nagoya, but I doubt that he is still there. He moved to Okinawa after a year or so living in Nagoya. As for relatives, no one is there."

L sat stared at the wall. "Well, there is a ship that goes to Okinawa and several other places there (A/N: I'm not really sure if there is, just made it up. Anyways, back to the story!). There is also an airport there, just like any other place. So, he is either planning to leave Japan for good and go to America since he is fluent in English, or he intends to go to his friend in Okinawa." L said.

Soichiro and the others looked really impressed.

"Wow Ryuzaki... So do you want one of us to go to Nagoya and capture Light-kun or...?" Matsuda trailed off and looked to L for answers.

"... Why don't we all have a trip to Nagoya?"


End file.
